Star Fox: More than we know
by Sou-Lucas-Wolf
Summary: Jared is a human with various problems and that, unintentionally, ends up going to a place called ... Corneria.


Hello! I am Lucas Silva or artistically, Lucas Wolf. Well, this is my first project on this site and I wanted to say two things to you:

First: I'm not American and I use Google translator and so some things will be wrong here.

Second: My knowledge of Star Fox is mediocre so you can help me by leaving the review with suggestions.

Well, that's all. Have a good reading

Jared Barney lived in England, was thirty-nine years old, single father, black eyes, wavy hair and brown with the beard following the color of his hair, white and with serious financial problems. Jared owed rent on his house, bills of water and electricity, and he owed money, too much money, to a loan sharks who threatened him often.

Jared was walking the streets of London, he was after job because he had been fired had a week.

\- Hello, sir, how are you? I'd like to know if you need employees here. - Jared approaches an old man who seemed to own a flower shop.

\- Sorry, my boy, we do not need anyone at the moment. - The old man begins to sweep his sidewalk while singing some song.

Jared walks around town after job, whatever. After so much searching, he gives up and picks up his son at school.

Jared walked absentmindedly, bumping into a few people on the way to his son's school, Jeremy.

Jared decided to give this name to his son because of what he thought would look like his name. Jeremy was nine years old, blue eyes, long straight blond hair.

Upon arriving in front of the school, Jared sees Jeremy waiting for him.

\- Dad! - Jeremy sees him and runs to hug his father.

\- Hi, little guy. - Jared hugs Jeremy back.

\- How was your day, Daddy? - Jeremy's question caught Jared by surprise.

\- I ask you, how was school? - Jared always tried to change the subject when his son asked something about his day or about his situation.

\- At home, I'll tell you. - Jeremy takes his father's hand and gestures that tell him to walk.

\- All right, at home we talked. - Jared managed to disguise well the sadness that was at the moment.

Arriving at the house they lived in, it was not very big but it was large enough to be comfortable, they enter the house and sit on the couch.

\- Dad, is our situation bad? - Jeremy might not look like that, but he was a very smart kid for his age and very observant as well. Nothing escaped those little blue eyes.

\- I'm not going to lie to you, Jeremy, yes, our situation sucks. - Jared relaxes on the sofa and turns on the TV on some channel.

\- That guy came charging you again? - Jared just nodded and took a deep breath before he spoke.

\- We're going to have to run. - To Jared's surprise, Jeremy smiled.

\- To run away? Like, a real escape? - Jeremy's face brightened, thinking it would be cool.

\- Why are you happy? Our situation is chaotic and you're happy in terms of running away? - Jared smiles, very confused to the boy.

\- Sorry, Dad, I really like action movies and I've always wanted to run away at full speed, not even the Fast and the Furious. - The boy seemed to have not yet understood the seriousness of the situation, that left Jared less trisre then, he thought that would be better for both.

\- Do you know what changes between our escape and theirs? - We do not have a car and we will walk to the airport. Jared luckily, he had saved some money in the savings, enough to travel to the United States.

\- Where are we going? - Jeremy throws the backpack on the floor and also relaxes on the sofa.

\- For the United States, we're going far from here … -

[Time Break]

\- Are you sure you packed everything in the bag? - Jared asked a third time for Jeremy.

\- Yes Dad. - Jeremy confirmed once again to his father that he had placed everything in his bag.

\- Then let's go. - Jared and Jeremy leave the house and walk towards the airport. Jared and Jeremy carried small suitcases and a backpack each. They decided to go out at night to not get too much attention from people.

Upon arriving at the airport, Jared and Jeremy pass by the front desk, buy tickets and board the plane for the United States.

Already on the plane soon after he takes off, they are not sleepy and talk a little before bed.

\- Dad? - Jeremy draws the attention of his father who was absently looking out of the window.

\- Yes, Jeremy? - Jared stops looking at the window and turns his attention back to Jeremy.

\- Promise me something? - Jeremy looked nervous.

\- What? - Jared did not understand why Jeremy was nervous, other than the fact that they had to flee.

\- You promise you'll never leave me? - Jeremy leaves Jared surprised by the question so sudden.

\- Hey little guy, I'll never leave you, regardless of the situation, we'll be together ok? Do not think I'll leave you look ... - Jared takes a silver ring from his pocket and hands it to Jeremy. - I promise I'll never leave you, and every time you look at it, you'll remember what I said. - Jared begins to smile at Jeremy.

\- Is that ring for me? - Jeremy asks as he looks at the ring, seeming not even to have heard what Jared had just promised him.

\- Did you hear what I said? - Jeremy just nodded, put the ring on his finger and leaned back against the chair as he prepared to go to sleep.

\- Better get to sleep, huh? Tomorrow is a new beginning for us. - Jared does the same as Jeremy and leaning against the armchair.

\- I love you dad. Jared could hear Jeremy talking softly.

\- I love you too, little guy. - And with that, they both fell asleep.

Wolf was in a bar any of Corneria, enjoying his life of "Citizen of Corneria" when, his communicator vibrates signaling to be receiving a call. As he pulls the communicator from his pocket, he sees the image of Leon on the screen. He picks up the call and takes the communicator to his ear.

Hello? Boss? Leon's annoying voice speaks through the communicator.

\- It's been a while, Leon. I thought you had even lost my number. - Wolf takes a bottle of beer to his mouth.

And I know ... I just called to say that I got a job for us. Wolf almost chokes on beer because of what Leon said.

\- Leon, I do not want to get involved in anything wrong, okay? I just want to live my life good. - Wolf's life as a citizen was not very good, but it was enough to survive.

Calm yourself, Wolf, it's not illegal. After Leon said it was not illegal, Wolf was interested in the subject.

\- Well, since we're talking about honest things, you can talk. - Leon cleans his throat on the other end of the line and continues.

A guy named Luke Benson came looking for me and said there was a job for us, actually he said to all of Star Wolf, but Panther refused to participate in any job whether he was honest or not. All I have left is to find you to go with me. Wolf seemed impatient with all that explanation.

\- Leon, you're getting sidetracked from what I asked. - Wolf takes the beer bottle to his mouth again.

Oh ... right ... the job is to retrieve a file ... The work Leon said seemed to be pretty easy on Wolf's vision.

\- That's very easy, you will not need me for this, Leon. - Wolf interrupts Leon before he finishes.

I'm not finished, we're going to have to retrieve the file on the ship's ... the … Leon's seemed to be apprehensive in saying the name of who they were going to take the file.

\- Leon, do you want to tell me who we're going to get this fucking file from? - Wolf seemed not to care who the pirate was that they would steal.

If I were you, I would not be so confident ... the guy we're going to steal is ... Bart Bit. The moment Leon speaks this, Wolf freezes and feels the anger flow in his body.

\- Bart Bit ?! - Wolf almost screams, catching the attention of some people who were there.

The very ... Wolf, we do not have to do this if you do not want to, I know you're afraid of it and Leon was interrupted again by Wolf who was now determined to end Bart Bit.

\- Not at all! I'm going to have my revenge against that damn lynx! - Bart Bit was a strangely white lynx, to Wolf maybe he had some illness or something. Wolf hated Bart Bit because in a fight they'd gotten involved when they were younger, Bart Bit cowardly pulled a knife and stuck it into Wolf's eye, blinding him. Since that day, Wolf has always thought of taking revenge on Bart Bit but the lynx was heavily escorted by private security guards. Bart Bit was the tenth most wanted felon of the Lylat system, but now with Wolf's "retirement", everyone considers him as the most wanted and the greatest of all as well.

Hey Wolf, are you sure you'll take it? He is heavily escorted by security guards and ships that do not disengage from him for a moment. We can not get out alive from there.

\- Are you saying I do not handle a few security guards, Leon? - Wolf tries to disguise the nervousness that was mocking Leon.

Not that Wolf, I'm just saying we can not go there and get the file. As much as Wolf did not want to, Leon was covered in reason, they could not go there and simply pick up the file and leave.

\- You know, I have a plan, meet me at my apartment. -

At night I'll meet you there. See you later Wolf.

\- Goodbye Leon. - Wolf shuts off the communicator and takes the last sip of his beer before leaving the money at the bar counter and making the drive to his house.

Jared wakes up with the rocking of the plane landing. Jeremy also wakes up, rubs his eyes and looks at his father.

\- Good morning daddy. - The blond boy still looked tired, because they did not sleep much on the plane.

\- Good morning, little guy. - Jared gets up, picks up his things and expects Jeremy to get his things before they get off the plane.

\- What are we going to do now? - Jeremy asks one more of his unexpected questions to Jared.

\- Do you know your grandmother Lilian? - Jeremy just nodded. - Yes, we'll live with her for a while. - Jeremy did not know his grandmother Lilian very well. He saw her only three times in her life and so she never got a chance to know her very well.

\- That escape was not so exciting. - Jeremy lamented to his father.

\- Escape was just a way of saying, we just ... let's ... let's go. That's it, we messed up! - In those last words, Jeremy laughed a lot at his father trying to speak like an American.

After crossing the whole airport, they leave the place, go to a taxi and leave for Lilian's house.

[Time Break]

As they arrive in front of Lilian's house, Jared takes a deep breath before continuing on with Jeremy.

\- Come on, Dad, what are you waiting for? - Jeremy pulls his father to his grandmother's door. Jared rings the bell and hears an "I'm Already" from what appeared to be Lilian.

Lilian was the mother of his deceased wife. As Jared had no mother or father, he always saw Lilian as his mother, especially after his wife, Maggie, suffered a robbery. When this happened, Jeremy was still 1 year old, so he never asked much about his mother because he had never really met her.

The door opens in front of the two and what they see is a lady of about 70 years very surprised.

\- Jared? What are you doing here and this is Jeremy? Oh, how you've grown! - Lilian pulls at Jeremy's cheeks, annoying him a little. Jared decides to go straight to the point with his "mother".

\- Lilian, we came to stay here for a while. -

Thank you for reading so far and do not forget to favor the story and follow it. Also leave your review.

Remembering that I'm not American and I speak very little even of the language and so I use Google Translator and a few words can be written wrong then I'm sorry if something is wrong :p


End file.
